


And Skyrim Sang Once More

by YuriSensei



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/F, Multi, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Swearing, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 14:56:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10596345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuriSensei/pseuds/YuriSensei
Summary: The Dragonborn wasn't fond of being tied to fate. Of having no choice but to obey to the chains of destiny but somethings are unavoidable, much less the threads of fate that her beholders had already woven. It was just her luck that fate decided to give her an undead as a partner in crime.That doesn't mean she had to like her companion. But as said somethings are unavoidable, oh if only she had a choice.It was absolutely going to be a long journey alright."I should have stolen the horse...""You'd have a bounty if you do but if you're so stupid, why not?"





	

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is spontaneous and had been sitting in the folders of my phone since January. Anyways, I'm just generally going with the flow on this one. I have the rough idea or rough flow of what I'm going to do with this. Anyways hope you enjoy.

** Prologue **

 

 

On bloodied grounds of ashes that fell like snow. 

Skyrim began to cry once more. 

Of war of two men, to thousands and more. 

A fight of blood and sword.

 

 

In the midst of chaos, a warrior shall rise. 

A dragon born in human flesh. 

Wild and untamed, free from its chains. 

Yet bound by fate all the same.

 

 

Destined to begin and end, 

The terror of the skies and fire.

Of roars of anger and shouts of power.

Yet the blood of a dragon within human flesh,

Lives true to its nature.

 

 

The destined child of Skyrim.

Trapped in blood and fury.

Of human and dragon,

Two souls collide within bones and flesh.

 

 

One of scales,

And one of flesh.

The dragonborn had soon learned,

That they were neither hero or foe.

 

 

Thus Skyrim sang its prayers once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For updates just go to my tumblr, keresine.tumblr.com


End file.
